Un amour à sens unique?
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Un matin, Yuuki s'emporte pour des futilités, il s'énerve et dit des choses blessantes à Kyo. Une dispute qui se finit...bien? Yaoi avec scène explicite. Homophobe, à éviter. YuukiXKyo


**_Pardooon! Je ne savais encore pas quoi mettre comme titre! J'ai mis n'importe quoi, pardoooon! Bon, voilà une fic Yuuki x Kyo! J'aime bien se couple, bon pas un de mes préférés mais ça va. Bon, euuh, cette histoire n'a pas lieu d'être. Pour tout avouer, je voulais écrire sur ce couple, j'écoutais une compile d'Adele (oui, encore) et voilà ce que j'ai pondu! Bon, mes p'tits commentaires à la fin. Bonne lecture!_**

Un amour... à sens unique?

Encore une une fois, on s'est disputé. Encore une fois, j'ai le cœur qui me fait mal au point de me donner envie de gerber. Encore une fois, tous mes sens sont en alerte comme si un danger imminent me guettait. Encore une fois, j'ai la sensation que mon corps est engourdi par la douleur, non pas physique mais entièrement psychologique. Encore une fois, ses paroles dures raisonnent en moi. Encore une fois, je rêve de le prendre dans mes bras. Encore une fois, le désespoir s'empare de moi.

"Merde, mais qu'elle con! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dire un truc pareille?"

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvra. Kyo n'eut pas le courage de se retourner, redoutant de tout son être d'affronter en face la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans son antre. Il savait qui s'était, une sorte de pressentiment infaillible, qui ne le trahirait pas. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit volt-face et allait se noyer dans un océan sombre pourpre. C'était lui. C'était Yuuki.

Deux heures auparavant:*

Tout à commencé à cause de la bouteille de jus d'orange vide. Yuuki qui venait de se réveiller était, comme tout les matins, allé chercher sa brique de jus qu'il devait impérativement boire pour se remettre sur pied puisqu'il n'était pas du matin. Mais quand il avança sa main vers la portière du frigo et que sa main brassa l'air, son regard noir à couper le souffle fut directement dirigé vers le petit chaton qui buvait son lait à côté.

"Enfoiré! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher? s'emporta la souris."

Kyo qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, haussa des épaules et retournait au salon. Mais une main fermé lui arracha presque l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Ça y est, lui aussi crisa:

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive k'so nezumi?

-Il m'arrive qu'un baka neko à bu mon jus d'orange que je garde pour le matin! il insista bien sur le "baka neko" avec un malin plaisir presque sadique.

-Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter!

-... " C'est ainsi que leur dispute commença pour continuer très longtemps.

Lorsque tout deux n'avaient plus de cochonnerie* à déballer sur l'autre, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Mais la souris, encore énervé, ne parvenant pas à se défouler, pesta de la voix la plus perçante que Kyo n'ait jamais entendu.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas fréquentable. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi il n'y à personne dans ton entourage."

Yuuki ne regrettait qu'à moitié ses paroles. Il avait pesé la douleur qu'elles allaient infliger au chat et elle lui semblait raisonnable. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que des paroles on leur valeur selon l'importance de la personne qui le dit. Et lorsque c'est la personne qu'on aime... ça change du tout au tout. Kyo ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-il pu dire? De toute façon, il ne voulait rien rajouter, sur l'instant, c'était comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il lui semblait sentir le sang dégouliner de son thorax alors furtivement, il passa sa main sur sa poitrine. Rien, évidement. Dans ses situations là, il préférait vraiment se faire martyriser par Kagura. Au moins, les blessures qu'elle lui inflige... cicatrise, elles. Pour une raison étrange, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ce qui éveilla les sens de Yuuki qui l'observait à présent. Il lui tournait le dos mais cette expression stimula sa curiosité alors il lui fit face. Grave erreur. Ce sourire ne servait qu'à cacher des larmes qui coulèrent juste après. Tel un ouragan destructeur, toute vie s'effaça du visage de Kyo pour ne refléter qu'une seule expression: le désespoir. Dans la tête du chat, les voix résonnaient. Toutes les méchancetés qu'il a pu entendre durant toute sa vie faisaient écho dans ses pensées. Comme si les paroles de Yuuki avait agit en incantation pour rappeler ses cauchemars qu'il était parvenu à sceller en lui. Lentement, le rat s'approcha de la souris d'un pas silencieux, tendant la main en avant pour qu'elle soit la première à atteindre Kyo. Alors qu'il tentait de la posé délicatement sur son épaule qu'il avait faillit déboiter plus tôt, le chat ne se laissa pas faire. D'un geste vif et rapide, il attrapa le poignet du rat et sans même le regarder il dit d'une voix dénuer d'émotion.

"Ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus et ne me touche plus. Je t'en supplie... Yuuki."

Il n'avait pas tenu, sa gorge s'était noué sur le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme pour qui il avait tant d'estime, tant d'égard, tant de respect, tant d'amour et bien d'autres sentiments qui ne peuvent s'exprimer avec des mots. Cet homme pour qui il pourrait tout donner, tout sacrifier. C'était à ce point qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas très bien depuis quand son amour avait évolué de cette manière mais il lui arrivait de se rappeler une époque où il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, il le voyait comme le rat. Comme le chat devait voir le rat, et d'aucune autre façon. Pourtant, voilà qu'il était fou amoureux de se garçon qui se tenait près de lui et avec qui il avait vécu ses dernières années. Il se refusait de voir son visage, la lame qui avait pénétré son cœur avait été chauffé à vif, il ne manquait plus qu'il la retourne dans cette plaie encore chaude et sanglante. N'ayant d'autre choix, il désséra son emprise sur le poignet de Yuuki légèrement rosis et monta sans plus de formalité dans sa chambre.

L'instant présent*:

Yuuki était entré dans la chambre. Kyo s'était retourné vers lui, d'abord le regard plein de haine mais lorsqu'il vu son expression, celui plein de remords et d'inquiétudes, ses sourcils se radoucirent d'eux-même.

"Oh Kyo, excuse-moi, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je n'avais aucun droit de dire ça.

-Arrête tes conneries, sur le moment tu le pensais. Et puis je m'en fous. Tu me déteste alors vas-y, dit moi tout ce que t'as sur le cœur. J'attends. Fait toi plaisir, je ne dirais rien."

Le chat était tombé plus bas que terre, il semblait même apercevoir le fond. Un fond noir, froid où règne solitude et souffrance. D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à y creuser sa tombe, attendant les dires cinglants et infiniment plus douloureux que n'importe qu'elle coup que l'on aurait pu lui infliger au corps. Il attendait la sentence, c'est à dire, les paroles de Yuuki. Patient mais pourtant elles ne vinrent pas, seule une vive douleur à la joue lui fit un retour sur terre à la vitesse de la lumière et le gouffre profond dans lequel était perdu le chat semblait avoir prit forme réelle pour se matérialiser en deux grosses billes pourpres, humide avec les larmes au bord des yeux. Kyo caressa du bout des doigts sa joue chaude où venait de claquer la main de Yuuki. Tremblotant pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots, il parvint à peine à dire:

"Tu es le pire! Comment oses-tu dire des choses comme ça? Alors que je suis loin de te détester... TU es celui qui me cherche!

-JE te cherche? Qui m'a agressé tout à l'heure?

Les cheveux de la souris hérissèrent tandis que le chat, lui, semblait incapable de s'énerver. Il manquait d'envie.

-Si tu n'avais pas bu mon jus alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

Le chat lâcha un soupir sonore alors que le rat le regardait, étonné et légèrement fâché.

-Et si je te dis que je n'ai pas touché à ta brique de jus d'orange, heiin? Qu'est ce que tu répondrais, k'so nezumi?"

Le nezumi ne sut quoi dire, la bouche pendante dû au choque de la nouvelle. D'un coup, il trembla doucement, sa lèvre inférieur bougeant dans un rythme qui ne laissa pas Kyo indiffèrent. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait cédé à cet instant même à la violente tentation de tirer d'un coup sec la souris dans ses bras, de l'étreindre sans retenu et de l'embrasser comme jamais il ne pourrait embrasser quelqu'un, puisque la seule personne dont il voulait connaître le gout des lèvres était Yuuki et celui-ci ne semblait pas consentant pour un tel acte. Bégayant d'une manière qui faisait fondre Kyo, Yuuki entreprit de parler:

"Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas?

-Non.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Je me suis énervé et...

-Oui, exactement, ça aurait rien changé. Quand t'es dans cet état, tu n'écoutes même plus les autres."

Yuuki se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même, remontant le col de son gilet de laine bleu pâle jusque son menton. Des rougeurs bien visibles apparaissaient de part et d'autre de ses pommettes. Il s'assit sur le lit en prenant le soin de cacher son visage embarrassé dans ses mains.

"Je suis si désolé Kyo... J'ai vraiment honte... Je..."

Mais les larmes s'emparèrent de ses yeux et les hoquets l'empêchèrent de rajouter quoi que se soit. Et voilà, Yuuki commença à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kyo dont le cœur se consumait un peu plus face à cette vue troublante, s'assit à côté de lui tout en laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Il attrapa son poing droit de sa main gauche et respira un bon coup.

"Yuuki, ne te met pas dans ces états.

-Mais je suis si horrible! On appelle ça de la méchanceté gratuite, je n'avais pas le droit!

-Tu dramatises là. Et de toute façon, j'en vaux pas la peine alors...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, j'étais énervé alors je me suis emporté (et quel emportement!). Je... J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Je ferais... ce que tu voudras..."

Il avait levé la tête et avait plongé son regard mauve dans les yeux carmins du chat. A ce moment là, Kyo était déjà dans une sorte d'autre dimension. La vue de Yuuki, larmoyant et osant dire "je ferais ce que tu veux", c'est une chose aussi rare que de gagner au loto. Dans son esprit, il ne vu la qu'une chance. Une chance de pouvoir exaucer son souhait le plus chère: croquer dans la pomme interdite soit commettre le pêché qui était de souiller les lèvres de Yuuki par les siennes. Il plaça son bras droit juste derrière la souris qui attendait toujours une réponse, de ce fait il était infiniment plus proche de lui que même dans ses rêves, il n'osait imaginer. Ils étaient maintenant à, à peine, quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre. Le chat avait même rapproché son corps qui collait maintenant parfaitement à celui du rat. Tout d'abord, il le dévorait des yeux, s'imprimant jusqu'à le plus infime détail de la couleur ensorcelante des yeux violet de Yuuki. Et enfin, dans un souffle, d'une voix posé sans aucune intonation particulière, il dit d'un murmure que tout deux entendirent très bien:

"Embrasse-moi."

Les yeux de la souris ne cillèrent pas à cette brusque déclaration. Pire, il rougit de manière totalement incongru. Le chat ne savait comment réagir, il avait imaginé milles scénarios différents mais certainement pas celui-là. Il aurait pu le frapper sur toute la longueur de la chambre ou encore entrer dans une colère noire et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole mais non, la souris avait rougit de manière adorable qui mit en émoi tout le bon sens qu'il restait en Kyo. Doucement, Yuuki posa une main frêle sur le genou du chat pour y prendre appuie et enfin, poser ses lèvres sur celle du roux. Leurs contacts les fit frissonner tout deux, comme une décharge électrique plaisante. Leurs bouches n'étaient que poser l'une sur l'autre mais les sensations fusèrent, se simple contact engendrait chez les deux jeunes hommes des réactions corporelles inattendu. Il frottait leurs bouches, se caressant mutuellement, se mordillant, se lapant. Ça n'allât pas au-delà de l'attouchement de leurs lèvres, les langues jamais ne se rencontrèrent à proprement dit. Sauf, inconsciemment comme lorsque Yuuki agrippa la lèvre supérieur de Kyo pour la lécher du bout de la langue et qu'au même moment, Kyo se nourrissait du gout unique qu'avait le rat. Lentement, leurs sexes se tordirent de douleur, laissé de côté, emprisonné par leurs pantalons. Haletant, ils ne voulurent pas achever se baiser, tentant de le continuer malgré l'asphyxie qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Ils n'avaient pas bouger, gardant leur position, mais Yuuki avait empoigné hardiment le jean de Kyo dans sa main. Et le chat dû user d'un contrôle sur sois hors norme pour ne pas céder à l'envie grandissante de plaquer la souris sur le lit d'un geste brutal et de ne pas, littéralement, le violer. Il le sentait, son bon sens le quittait peu à peu. Les baisers de se rat l'enivrait totalement, au grand jamais il n'avait eu d'érections juste à cause d'un baiser. Cela semblait insensé, qu'est-ce que cette fichue souris lui avait fait pour qu'il se retrouve dans des états pareilles? Doucement, il entreprit de s'éloigner de Yuuki, l'excitation avait été bien trop poussé à bout, il ne tiendrait plus. Mais alors qu'il reculait pour tenter de quitter les lèvres rougit et humide d'avoir bien trop été embrassé du rat, celui-ci, le suivait. Instinctivement, Yuuki ne semblait aucunement vouloir lâcher prise se qui brisa encore un peu plus le self-control du chat. Au fil du temps où Kyo avait continué de se retirer vers l'arrière et que Yuuki ne descellait pas leurs lèvres, il avait fini posé sur son torse, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Le vase finit par déborder lorsque leurs membres dures se frôlèrent, totalement par hasard. Le choc arracha un gémissement érotique au rat. Puis d'un coup, Kyo se leva faisant tomber Yuuki dans le lit. Il ne pouvait pas endurer plus, si ce massacre continuait, il finirait réellement par violer le rat et ça, c'était tout bonnement impensable! Yuuki, encore déconcerté par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer, resta le visage enfouit dans les draps, reprenant par la même occasion son souffle. Kyo priait intérieurement, il n'était vraiment pas passé loin, il le ressentait dans tout son corps. La fièvre ne l'abandonnait pas, ni le désir, ni l'excitation qui pulsait dans ton son corps mais surtout dans un endroit en particulier. Il devait rapidement sortir de cette chambre (ou faire sortir le rat), il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement et il savait que rester dans cette atmosphère pourrait bien le faire partir en sucette (désolé pour l'expression démodé, mais ma seconde est trop vulgaire T.T). Il tentait de réanimé ses cellules grises mais rien à faire, seul ses hormones répondaient à l'appel. Bon, en cas d'extrême urgence il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule excuse qui était acceptable. La salle de bain! Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé, il entreprit de ne pas le laisser durer et commença en se dirigeant furtivement vers la porte:

"Je vais aller..."

Mais la main de Yuuki s'agrippant à son tee-shirt, sans qu'il n'ait bougé, le stoppa net. La souris releva tout d'abord son visage pour regarder le roux, puis se tourna pour être allonger sur le côté. Sa sensualité n'en fut que plus grande: ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombant légèrement sur le visage, son gilet de laine découvrant indécemment son corps pâle, ses pommettes totalement rougies, sa respiration audible et un regard implorant envers Kyo sans oublier... la bosse à demi visible au niveau de son entre-jambe. Tous les sens du chat furent en alerte.

"S'il te plait... ne me laisse pas... comme ça."

Il avait peur de mal interpréter le "comme ça" bien que dans cette situation, il n'y avait pas de possibilité infinie de le comprendre. Kyo entoura de ses longs doigts la main de Yuuki pour finalement le faire lâcher prise.

"Qu'est ce que tu entends par là... Yuuki?"

Il l'embrassa de son regard, coupant court le souffle du rat. Rapidement, il se pliait un peu plus sur lui même, cachant son visage dans les manches de son gilet de laine. Ses rougeurs prirent facilement possession de son visage tout entier, allumant une lueur dans les yeux mauve du garçon. Pas n'importe quelle lueur, non, une qui rendit fou tout le peu de volonté qu'il restait au chat pour sortir de cette pièce où il se passerait sûrement des choses impossibles à changer s'il ne se dépêchait pas de partir.

"Je t'en pris, ne me force pas à dire une telle chose..."

Kyo, lentement, s'approcha du lit et resta debout, seulement un genou posé près du rat. Alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur Yuuki, celui-ci se mit sur le dos, la laine ne cachant plus grand chose de son corps. Même son jean ne suffisait plus pour masquer la forme rebondit de son intimité. Les mains posé de par et d'autre de la tête de Yuuki, il plongea encore une fois dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, se violet illuminé par le désir lui donna le vertige.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux... Yuuki?"

La pauvre souris n'avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à sa question. Couleur cerise, le rat tenta difficilement de répondre. Cela lui brulait les lèvres. Mais comment réagirait le chat s'il le disait? Emporté par les évènements, il s'adonna à l'atmosphère lourde de désir qui régnait dans la chambre et se confia. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit et que le visage du chat lui apparut, il n'eut plus peur et se lança:

"C'est toi que je veux... Kyo. Ça n'a toujours été que toi..."

Le chat n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se comprima dans une douleur tellement plaisante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Son étonnement en fut deux fois plus grand lorsque Yuuki entreprit de rapproché le visage du chat écarlate vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Mais cette fois, un baiser comme il se doit sans aucun interdit à ne pas franchir. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, exécutant une danse effréné. Les mains de Kyo parcoururent le torse soyeux et chaud de son partenaire, le faisant frissonner avec des caresses au niveau de ses tétons. Comme si Yuuki était de porcelaine, le chat titillait les bouts de chaire rose avec une douceur infinie. Leurs lèvres ne voulant plus se lâcher, c'est avec un effort sur-humain qu'ils se quittèrent. Tendrement, Kyo déposa de milliers de petits baisers sur l'intégralité du torse à Yuuki, lui arrachant des plaintes sensuelles. Non sans précipitation, il descendit vers son entre-jambe, enlevant la ceinture, pantalon et autres vêtements pouvant l'empêcher d'atteindre les points intimes du rat. Embarrassé, Yuuki essayait, en lui agrippant la chevelure, de retarder le moment où il atteindrait le bas de son corps.

"Noon, Kyo... Pas là... Non... aaah..."

Mais déjà le chat avait gober le membre durcit, faisant des rouleaux avec sa langue, accompagné de sa main qui faisait de rapide va et vient. Pris au dépourvu, Yuuki ne réussit pas à contenir sa voix qui fusait dans des gémissements qui ne laissaient absolument pas le chat indiffèrent. Trop vite, il lâcha un râle et remonta au niveau de la bouche du rat pour l'embrasser. Surpris, Yuuki attendait que le rituel recommence mais apparemment, Kyo n'était pas de cet avis. Il se posa près de son bien aimé et le retourna face à lui.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus tenir, on va devoir se contenter de ça."

Il empoigna doucement leurs membres qui ne demandaient qu'à être cajoler et exécuta de rapide vas et viens. Yuuki qui sentait l'intimité dure de Kyo contre le sien, malgrè lui, fut pris d'une monté d'excitation qui fut trop pour lui.

"Aah... non... Kyo... Je vais..."

Mais le chat ne laissa pas son compagnon venir, rapidement il resserra l'étau, l'interdisant de jouir. Le rat gémissait de plus belle, s'accrochant de tout son corps à Kyo, lui griffant le dos hardiment. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), le roux n'en avait pas fini avec son ami et de manière furtive, il glissa sa deuxième main dans le dos de Yuuki et avec douceur, il pénétra un de ses doigts dans son intimité chaude. De nouveau, le rat étouffa non sans mal des plaintes fracassantes. Le plaisir le submergeait, il s'y noyait. Le souffle court, il parvint tout de même à trouver les lèvres du roux pour s'y perdre. De son côté, Kyo atteignait le septième ciel. Tout contre l'amour de sa vie, parvenant à lui faire ressentir toutes ses choses. Plusieurs fois, il crut bien jouir rien qu'en entendant la voix de Yuuki prononcer son nom entre deux soupirs. C'était fabuleux, incroyable. Ou plutôt, indescriptible. Enfonçant une énième fois ses doigts dans l'anus du rat et effectuant des vas et viens encore plus rapide, il desserra sa prise, les laissant tous les deux jouirent.

"Je... je t'aime... Kyo..."

Parvint à dire Yuuki avant de se poser totalement contre le corps chaud et en sueur de l'homme qu'il aimait. A ses mots, le chat ne put se contenir et ses bras entourèrent la physionomie du rat, le serrant d'une manière si frêle et pourtant pleine d'ardeur. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux argentés, il chuchota quelques mots. Il eut peur que son amant n'ait pas entendu mais les battements à vive allure du rat le rassurèrent.

"Je t'aime Yuuki"

Ils s'endormirent et pour la première fois, ils réussirent à avoir un sommeille paisible. Pour la première fois, leurs nuits n'étaient pas hantés pas la douleur d'un amour si grand mais non partagé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais jamais ils ne s'avoueraient l'un l'autre la profondeur de leur amour, tout deux bien trop fière pour dire qu'ils s'aimaient à en mourir.

Fin!

**_Non, ne le dites pas! Je sais! Pourquoi est-ce que Yuuki est comme une sainte en chaleur...? Et bien... Je voulais qu'il soit comme ça, comme mon but était centré sur le lemon alors... (c'est pas une excuse T.T)_**

**_Euuh... autre anomalie. Kyo demande à Yuuki de l'embrasser. Oui. Alors pourquoi cet imbécile n'a pas tout de suite compris qu'il était amoureux heiin? Il osait pas le croire? Il pensait que c'était une farce? Qu'elle excuse débile! Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic ZoRroXSaNnJi (il n'y a personne? Bon, tant pis...) Je n'ai toujours pas dormis... Bon, une sieste de 30 minutes ça compte pas ! Alors sachez que j'ai écrit ça en manque de sommeille (je sais, ça ne m'excuse en rien...). Et je voulais aussi m'excuser sincèrement pour mes disputes bidons. Je déteste les disputes alors comprenez que j'ai énormément de mal avec ça. Pardon? Pourquoi y en a dans la plupart de mes fics? ... je ne répondrais pas._**

**_Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et merci encore de me lire! _**

_**Ah oui, je remercie du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews! Je vous assure que ça fait plaisir, surtout quand on passe des nuits blanches et qu'on a des gentils petits mots! Non, je ne vous incite pas à me dire des mots enroulés de caramel, les critiques ça aide aussi à avancer! Je m'éternise, allez SH'AOOW!**  
><em>


End file.
